confused, conflicted, and claimed
by Emily E. Rokudo
Summary: Emily dosnt understand whats going on, all she can remember about how she got here was her Mom putting two wires on a machine together and getting sucked into a portal, but why are my eyes starting to hurt and why the heck are there Undertale characters running around! (Im sorry my summaries stink)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We are at the begging of my story where we start with the main character getting sucked into a different dimension which is filled with characters from a game called Undertale created by Toby fox, as well as alternate fan based versions such as Underfell, Underswap, Echotale, ect. More plot points will in reveled later in the story.

I yelped falling out of a portal into a damp alleyway swearing loudly I landed hard on my tail bone. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FREAKING HELL!" I shout glaring at the spot where the portal once was. I growled low in the back of my throat slamming the heel of my leather boot against the brick wall sending an unpleasant vibration through my body as I fall back on my ass again "really freaking really, one moment I'm with my mom in her lab as I play my game next thing I know I'm getting sucked into a swirling hole. Seriously mom what the hell were you working on" I rant making sure my headphones were still around my neck and my phone was in my jacket pocket and sigh in relief "at least I can still listen to my music" I mutter halfheartedly as I stand up and dust off my skirt and trudge to the opening of the ally. I stepped out of the ally and froze instantly before backing up slowly into the ally again and press myself against the cold wall, 'there are monsters out there with the humans, th-they look like the ones from Undertale' I think whimpering quietly as I felt my throat starting to close up and tears welling up in my brown eyes 'darn it of all the times to have a panic attack it's got to be now!' my thoughts scream as I slid down the wall into siting positon with my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them and start weeping quietly into my knees 'the heck am I going to do now, I've been tossed into some alternate dimension without knowing how I'm going to survive' I think as my hair shadows my tear streaked face. "Excuse me child but is every alright?" a sweet voice said startling me out of my negative thoughts as my head shot up seeing a tall female goat like monster 'Toriel! And by the look of her she's the normal Toriel' "I-I'm fine ma'am" I stutter slowly rising to my feet but stumble and the former queen catches me "I'm s-so sorry I-I didn't mean to-" Toriel hushed my babbling with a sad smile "My child despite your words, I don't believe you are alright, please tell me what's wrong." She asked holding my hands gently in her paws. 'Think quick think quick' "m-my father got sick of me and kicked me out of the house" I answered which wasn't a complete lie since he did kick me out months ago and dumped me at my mothers. Toriel's eyes softened "Do you have no one else to go to my child?" she asked and I slowly shook my head no "no ma'am" I whispered quietly. Everything was silent for a few minutes until Toriel spoke again "Child what is your name?" she asked cupping my left cheek in her paw, "E-Emily, my name is Emily Elizabeth J- well let's just forget my last name" I say quietly. Toriel smiled "Well Emily my name is Toriel, and would you like to live with me for the time being?" she asked and I looked up at her shocked "I-I don't think you want a stupid, punk living with you –"She cut off the rest of my sentence with a frown "Now Emily I haven't known you long but I can see you are not a bad person even if you dress the way you do. I can sense you are emotionally broken and scared, now come along Emily it's getting late and you must be hungry" she said smiling as she wiped my tears away as more fell down my face. In the heat of the moment I hugged her tightly crying into her shoulder muttering thank you over and over until I slowly passed out from emotional exhaustion. Toriel lifted me up holding me like a bride stepping out of the ally and started walking home.

I slowly woke up yawning softly as I push myself up into a sitting position rubbing my eyes, but let out a startled squeak seeing a potted flower with an evil expression on the nightstand and I fall off the bed causing a loud 'THUMP'. "Oh My God you looked ridiculous!" the flower screeched as it laughed making me glare at him from my position on the floor 'Flowey' I growled in my head. I slowly untangled myself from the sheets and stand up straightening out my cloths and pout when I see that my jacket had been taken (as well as my boots) now reveling my white turtleneck. "Will you shut up already you stupid flower!" I shout at the plant making him quiet but then he slowly smirks "You know who I am don't cha I saw recognition when you looked at me, you're not even from this dimension I'm guessing" he states triumphantly. I groan and the door opens behind me, I look over my shoulder and smile softly seeing Toriel walk in with a plate and a piece of pie on it. "Hi Mama I mean Toriel!" I blush correcting my mistake quickly and look away, Toriel simply smiled gently "It's alright Emily you may call me that if you wish, now come join me downstairs my child is due to be home soon" she spoke walking out of the room . I sigh and sit on the bed and look at Flowey "So Flowey, how did you know I'm not from here?" I question raising an eyebrow.


	2. chapter 2

Authors note

So um ok Im sorry for the cliff hanger in the first chapter. And I want to just make a few things clear.

The character I am paring Emily with is not yet decided if there are any suggestions please tell me in the review.

Emily's mother is a scientist and mostly make things for fun

The reason the machine malfunctioned WILL be explained in later chapters

Emily will be slowly developing powers similar to Sans, again the cause will be explained and if you don't like the idea well to each their own.

There MIGHT be a bit of smut later on, and I say might is cause I'm not very good at writing smut

This is my first fanfiction that I'm actually posting on the internet, so if people have issues with my writing please leave a small tip the review

Thank you and see you in the next chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and the AUs belong to their respective creators (also I am making Frisk Female in this. I have read a lot of undertale fan fiction and some show Frisk being female while the others show Frisk as being male)

Flowey looked at me before opening his mouth to speak "I can't explain it really, and it's frustrating me so much! The feeling around you it's WEIRD like nothing I've ever felt before, but the way you looked at me told me you KNEW who I am. Tell me, tell me what you know!" his voice becoming a bit distorted at the end. I groan and gently reach over and pick up the pot and place it in my lap Flowey asking what I'm doing as I did. "Where should I start?" I ask looking at the monster plant sadly, while Flowey just looked like he did a retake on what I said. "Tell me how you know me you stupid girl!" the plant huffed looking up at me and I sighed "a game." Flowey looked at me in disbelief petals wilting slightly before he started to look angry "a game? What are you playing at huh! Tell me the truth!" he shouted making me groan in frustration. "I am telling you the truth Flowey, where I'm from Frisks adventure to the underground, meeting Sans, you, and every was a video game called Undertale." I stand up with the flower pot in my hands "We'll talk about this later Flowey Mama must be wondering where we are." I say as he starts to open his mouth to ask another question or just insult me. Flowey glares at me before growling out a small "fine" as I walk out of the bedroom and into a hallway with four other doors and head towards the scent of what was most likely cinnamon butterscotch pie.

I arrive in the living room after a short time and see Toriel standing in the open front door speaking to someone I couldn't see. I place Flowey on the coffee table and pull at the edge of my white turtle neck before approaching the goat women from the side feeling nervous. "Um Mama?" I call making her turn to look at me with a smile "Ah Emily my child come here, here is one of my friends I'd like you to meet." She says taking my hand and pulling me into the unidentified person's field of vison. "Sans this is the young lady I was talking to you about earlier, she'll be staying with me for the time being." Toriel said giving me a motherly pat on the head. 'fuuuuck not _him_ not now' I think internally panicking. I looked at him seeing of course a skeleton that's the same height as me, wearing a large blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and fading pink slippers. I swear his left eye flashed blue for a second before he spoke "Hey kiddo names Sans, Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet ya" He holds his hand out for me to take. "I-Im Emily it's nice to meet you Sans" I stutter shyly and hide myself in Toriel's side clutching her dress in my hands. Sans looks at me oddly and Toriel just giggles and perks up hearing a bus come to a stop in front of the house, which also causes Sans to take his hand back and look over his shoulder to look at the bright yellow vehicle. After a few minutes a young girl climbs off the bus wearing a blue sweater with purple stripes on it, 'Aww Frisk is so cute' I cooing in my head before turning around and head back into the house and sit on the couch. "Oi! Brat!" Flowey huffs at me and I sigh looking at the soulless being "Yes Flowey dear, what do you want?" he gives me an annoyed look before moving his leafs like a child wanting to be picked up. I give in after a second and pick up the potted flower and place him in my lap, and blink in surprise seeing him relax slightly. I lean back into the couch and instinctively hug the flower to my stomach like a teddy bear, trying to find some comfort in this situation.

After a while the two monsters and one human walk into the living room. The two monsters were shocked seeing Flowey not throwing a fit about being held like a stuffed animal. But Frisk smiled brightly running up to me putting her hands on my knees bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked up at me, "Hi Flowey! Um you're Emily tight?" she asked curiously. I simply smile and nod making her giggle "Well Emily I'm Frisk and it looks like your part of the family now!" I smile at the child's eagerness but internally cringe seeing a slight look of disapproval pass across the skeletons eye's (eye sockets?). I kept smiling at Frisk trying to ignore the looks I'm getting from the skeleton "well Frisk I'm glad I have the privilege of being part of your family." I say letting her take Flowey from my hands.

Toriel, Frisk, and Flowey soon disappear into the kitchen to prepare for dinner leaving Sans and I alone in the living room which quickly filled with a suffocating silence. Sans stood there with his hands in his pockets while I tried not to fidget "Um so d-did you walk all the way here from where you live?" I asked breaking the silence. Sans gave me a questioning look "Yeah, why ya askin kid?" I give him a soft smile as I bring my legs to my chest and place my head on my knee's "Because you look bone tired." He looked at me with slight shock hearing my pun then his tense grin softened slightly "Well I'm glad to see you have a funny bone kiddo." he replies making me giggle "Well Im glad you find me humerus Sans.". After a small pause we both broke out into laughter and I patted the space on the couch next to me, Sans hesitated a bit before excepting my offer "Um thanks kid."


	4. Chapter 4

So after Sans sat next to me both of us fell into silence I listened to the noise in the kitchen caused my Toriel and Frisk. I wince feeling a dull stinging pain in my eyes and I reached up rubbing them vigorously, swearing obscenities under my breath. "Wow you ok kiddo?" Sans asked sounding genuinely worried, I feel him move closer but I can't see at all as I rub my eyes trying to get rid of the pain. "I-I-I don't kn-know my eyes hurt!" I whimper. I felt a pair of boney but oddly warm hands gently wrap around my wrists and carefully pull them away from my face and I looked up at the skeleton with tears falling down my cheeks, I became confused when I see Sans freeze the white pin pricks in his eye sockets disappearing.

Sans POV (Yay first pov change, sorry if he's out of character)

I froze seeing the kid's eyes that were once a chocolate brown were now two different colors, her left eye was now a glowing electric blue while the other was a florescent orange. 'What the hell is this girl? She looks and acts human but her soul doesn't feel right there is something off about her something, very off.' I think as my grip on her wrists tighten as she looks at me with tears on her face. "S-S-Sans wh-whats wrong please, tell me!" she sounded slightly panicked but with one swift movement my eye lights up blue as I yank her soul out with my magic making her yelp and I ignore the sound of quick footsteps coming this way. 'I didn't know what it was but something is off about her and better safe than sorry, I don't want another Chara running around' I think as her soul came into view and seeing it made my mind go blank.

Her soul it's small, silvery, and covered in deep scars and scratches but no feelings of malicious intent, what shocked me greatly but what got me curious was the two tiny specks of blue and orange light orbiting the small soul. I looked up and see her looking at her soul with curiosity but flinched most likely after seeing the scars. The silence was broken by a shrill scream "SANS WHAT IN THE WOULD ARE YOU DOING?" I quickly looked up to see an enraged Toriel and a shocked Frisk, my eyes quickly returning to normal "U-Um I can explain." I stutter.

Emily's pov

I stared at my soul that was pulled out by Sans forgetting the pain in my eyes and everything else around me 'So this is my soul? It's so small, and what's with the color I thought there were only seven colors? Wait are those scars what do they mean? Why dos my soul look so beaten up?' Toriel's loud yell interrupted my thoughts and I hear Sans stuttering. My head snapped up to look up to see a panicked Sans standing with his hands held up in surrender, and an angry Toriel advancing on him. I gasped and launched into action, jumping in front of Sans with my arms spread wide "MAMA STOP!". Toriel looked at me shocked and opened her mouth to speak when I cut her off "He was probably nervous that I was going to hurt you two, he was just trying to protect you and Frisk!" my words came out quickly and panicked not wanting any conflict between the two monsters . I run up and take her hand in both of mine "Mama please don't he was just worried for you." I said calmly which seemed to stop the goat women's temper, Toriel engulfed me in a hug which I returned whole heartedly. After I pull away my side gets attacked my Frisk, and I simply smile picking her up and settling her onto my hip letting her bury her face in my neck. I pet the young girl's head shushing the poor child, and glance to the side seeing Toriel scolding Sans for his previous behavior making my sigh and walk into the kitchen not wanting to listen in on what was most likely a private conversation.

Flowey was placed on the sill of the kitchen window seeming quite distraught and was about to yell before I placed a finger to my lips signaling to be quiet. Flowey gave me a confused look and I motioned to Frisk who had apparently fallen asleep in my grasp. I walk closer pulling a chair up next to the window and situate Frisk in my arms before I sit down so she can sleep comfortably. After a few minutes both monsters walked into the kitchen seeing myself with Frisk in my lap sleeping, while Flowey and I had a quiet conversation about magic as to not wake the slumbering child. In a flash Toriel pulled out a camera out of only god knows where and snapped a few pictures, while Sans stood in the doorway with a strained smile that was slowly softening. I just smiled at both of their antics, and Flowey scowled at them before turning away to look out the window. After Toriel was done taking her pictures she removed the sleeping child from my arms, and disappeared up the stairs but not before giving Sans a warning look. After Toriel disappeared Sans walked closer to me and stopped when he was standing in front of me, and started fidgeting with his hood up and head bowed. "Bucko I'm re-" I silenced the skeleton by raising my hand to stop him "No need to apologize Sans, I don't hold grudges against people who are just trying to protect the people they care about. So don't worry I forgave you as soon as I realized what you were doing." I say smiling and giggle at the dumbfounded look on the short skeletons face before he smiled slightly "Hehe thanks kid" I just grinned "No problem bone head".


	5. Chapter 5

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

OOOOOkay Hi everyone so I wanted to inform you all that since I cant decide on who I couple up Emily with I created a Poll to decide that consists of Sans, Papyrus, and Other. If you pick other please leave in the reviews who exactly you had in mind. please and thank you.

* * *

Flowey cleared his throat (?) signaling that he was still there, Sans backed away quickly covering his face with a bony hand and I simply chuckled. "I'm guessing you sense it about her to don't you, you stupid idiot." Flowey hissed and I gave him a disapproving look. "Don't look at me like that! He's an idiot he tried to KILL you, not that I wouldn't but still he's an idiot!" (Flowey is being a tsundere heehee) Sans glared at the soulless flower and I sigh rubbing my temples "can we all just get along-" I was quickly cut off with a loud "NO!" from each of them.

I soon sighed in relief as Toriel came back in the kitchen without Frisk "thank goodness your back, I can't deal with these two's bickering!" which earned a pout from Flowey and a fake offended look from Sans "You wound me kiddo." I simply stick my tongue out at the skeleton playfully and receive a pat on the head from the goat monster. The three of use sit at the table and Toriel passes out some plates, each having a slice of Butterscotch cinnamon pie on them.

After we all finished our pie Toriel, Sans, and I retired to the living room leaving Flowey to his sun bathing. Toriel sat in her chair reading a book about snails and I childishly sat on the chairs armrest to read with her making her smile and Sans chuckle, for an 18 year old I am rather childish. After a few minutes of comfortable silent in which I thought Sans had fallen asleep I jumped hearing him speak "Hey Tori." "Yes Sans?" goat mom replied setting the book down in her lap to look at him. "You think we should introduce the kid here to the others?" Sans asks motioning to me with his elbow, Toriel thought for a moment looking to me "Well that's up to Emily, Sans she is after all going to be in the spotlight." Sans nodded and looks to me "what do ya say bucko, want to meet our other friends?" he asked.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, my throat constricted in warning of a panic attack at the thought of myself being surrounded by so many people and I started taking slow deep breaths trying to calm myself. Toriel noticed rather quickly and started to rub my back to calm me down "I-I'm not sure that's a good idea Sans, I'm not good at being around others." I answer, my voice shaking slightly. Sans nodded understanding "Its fine kiddo you should settle in first anyway." At the words 'settle in' Toriel perked up excitedly "Oh yes we have to clean out the spare room, paint it, get you furniture, and cloths too!" Toriel said excitedly (in my mind Toriel is one to spoil her children adopted or not, even if they just met). The thought of shopping made my face pale 'oh no I hate shopping for clothes, everything is so pricey.' I whine internally, my expression making Sans chuckle "Now slow down there Tori, let's bring you back _toriality_." The pun made me laugh and Toriel giggle.

After another hour Sans left saying he had to be home or Papyrus would be worried, Flowey had fallen asleep earlier and was placed in Frisk's room which was the room I had woken up in earlier. Now I sat in front of the fireplace with a thick book in my hands about constellations and a cup of hot chocolate beside me, Toriel exited the kitchen with a cut of tea and giggled as she sat in front of me. "So Emily would you like to assist cleaning up the room you'll be staying in?" she asked and I nodded my head quickly "Of course I would love to."

After another hour Toriel announced that it was time to sleep and we had a small argument. "Mama I will not sleep in your bed I can just sleep on the coach." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest "But my child-""Mama, I'll sleep on the coach." I cut her off standing my ground. Toriel sighed "oh alright, just let me get you a blanket and something to sleep in." the goat women left the room and I sat on the couch waiting. After a few minutes Toriel returned with a soft blanket, a t-shirt, and shorts. I took them thanking her and placed the blanket on the coach and she led me to the bathroom to change, and gave me a goodnight kiss on the head before retreating to her room.

I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I sighed and quickly changed into the sleeping cloths, folding my old cloths and place them on the counter. I stopped and stood in front of the mirror observing myself, my eyes darting to the spot on my chest where my soul had emerged from. Tears threatened to bubble up as I recalled the sight of my soul, small, weak, and fragile. "Why…why did it look so broken?" I whisper to myself before rubbing my eyes to keep the teats away, and quickly leave the bathroom and lay down on the couch pulling the blanket over me quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Yes! another chapter is up (happy Emmy noises)

thank you eveyone and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
